


Ballerinas Can Breakdance Too

by SirNighteyesGraveDirt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Ballerina!Lifeline, Bangalore is Lifeline's bodyguard, Bangalore's amazonian fight me, Breakdancer!Lifeline, Breakdancer!Octane, Dancer AU, F/M, Octane and Lifeline are childhood friends, Octane is Big Dumb in love, sometimes u gotta write what u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirNighteyesGraveDirt/pseuds/SirNighteyesGraveDirt
Summary: When Octavio's parents forced him to attend the ballet, he couldn't be any less happy. That is, until he sawher.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Ballerinas Can Breakdance Too

Octavio couldn’t believe that he was roped into seeing a ballet recital. Sure there were worse things he could be stuck doing, like taxes or being yelled at by his parents, but this was definitely in the top twenty most boring things he could do with his time. All dressed up in a suit and for what? To sit and watch some people prance around in tutus and spandex? It felt like such a waste of time, and he couldn’t wait to just go out and have some real fun.

As he followed his parents to his seat, he couldn’t help but notice all the other socialites in the massive room. Everyone seemed to be so prim and proper that it honestly started to make the young man uncomfortable. He felt if he messed up, all eyes would be on him and he’d be shunned in his entire town. Don’t get Octavio wrong, he loves attention, but he could do without the disapproving glances.

He sat there for what seemed like hours before the lights finally dimmed and the stage lit up. To be honest the only reason he knew the dance was beginning was that his mother had told him to put his phone down and be more respectful of the dancers. Hazel eyes drifted across the stage as both men and women danced. Octavio couldn’t see why people found these events interesting, to him it was quite boring.

The performance continued and the young billionaire could feel himself nodding off to sleep. One tired glance at his parents and Octavio made his decision.Octavio couldn’t believe that he was roped into seeing a ballet recital. Sure there were worse things he could be stuck doing, like taxes or being yelled at by his parents, but this was definitely in the top twenty most boring things he could do with his time. All dressed up in a suit and for what? To sit and watch some people prance around in tutus and spandex? It felt like such a waste of time, and he couldn’t wait to just go out and have some real fun.

As he followed his parents to his seat, he couldn’t help but notice all the other socialites in the massive room. Everyone seemed to be so prim and proper that it honestly started to make the young man uncomfortable. He felt if he messed up, all eyes would be on him and he’d be shunned in his entire town. Don’t get Octavio wrong, he loves attention, but he could do without the disapproving glances and disgusted glances.

He sat there for what seemed like hours before the lights finally dimmed and the stage lit up. To be honest the only reason he knew the dance was beginning was that his mother had told him to put his phone down and be more respectful of the dancers. Hazel eyes drifted across the stage as both men and women danced. Octavio couldn’t see why people found these events interesting, to him it was quite boring.

The performance continued and the young billionaire could feel himself nodding off to sleep. One tired glance at his parents and Octavio made his decision.  _ ‘What’s a little sleep? I bet that they won’t even notice.’ _

Octavio was startled awake by his mother harshly whispering his name in his ear after his little nap. He didn’t know how long he was out, but all he knew was his mother wasn’t pleased. She gave him a look that told him he was going to be in trouble if he kept this up and gestured to the stage.

“Octavio Silva! I swear you had better stay awake for this performance or so help me you’ll be grounded for the next month. We have an appearance to keep up!”

Her words only reminded him that he had to be a poster child for manners and propriety and he hated it. If there was one thing he wanted to be, it would be free. Alas, he wasn’t free from the grasp of his family just yet. Rolling his eyes, he looked back at the stage.

However, this time there was something that changed. There was a new backdrop and a few new dancers on the stage and one, in particular, caught his eye. She was one of the background ballerinas, but she was stunning. Her dancing was flawless and she looked like she put her entire heart and soul into this routine.

Her appearance had him leaning on the edge of his seat and paying much more attention to the ballet. His mother seemed pleased and went back to watching, completely missing the fact that he wasn’t paying attention to the others. Maybe sitting in this seat for three hours wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Octavio watched the entire ballet, trying to keep track of the pink-haired beauty with only some minor difficulties. Soon enough, everyone began to clap and all the dancers took their bows. The performance was over, and Octavio found himself wishing it wasn’t. He wanted to find out who the dancer was, but his parents had other ideas. They hurried him out of the building and were well on their way back home.

The next day he was free to do as he pleased, so what did the young man do? He went back to the performance hall to see the same ballet again, in hopes of seeing the young woman again. She was there and he paid rapt attention to her. And the next day he did the same yet again. He went to the performance to see the ballerina perform.

This time Octavio was smart and bought the backstage pass. All attendees with the pass were allowed in the back after the performance, and Octavio immediately sought the pink-haired dancer out. She was laughing amongst her friends and only turned around when one pointed at Octavio.

He can safely say he was not prepared for who turned to look at him. It was his old elementary school friend, Ajay Che. He hadn’t seen her in years, and can he say that time was nice to her. His jaw physically dropped before he shook his head and bounced on his toes.

“Hola señorita, has anyone ever told you how pretty your eyes are?”

Ajay rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics and placed a hand on her hip. Man how he missed her. It was a shame her parents decided to move away just before high school started. There was no warning, just one day she was gone. It stung, but now she was back and that’s all he could have wished for.

“Do ya start every conversation with a girl like dat ‘Tavi or am I jus’ special?”

A grin crept onto his face and he placed a hand on his chest. He faked a hurt look before poking her in the shoulder.

“I’m hurt chica, you know I was saving that one just for you.”

“Mhm, I’ll believe dat when pigs fly.”

“You wound me, Ajay.”

She chuckled and gently pushed his shoulder. They chatted a little longer, stopping here and there for other attendees to ask her questions before the scariest woman Octavio had ever seen approached them. She was easily six feet tall and all muscle, not to mention in a suit with sunglasses on. The typical bodyguard look.

“Is this man giving you trouble Ajay?”

“No ‘Nita, dis jus’ my old friend. We were catchin up, dat’s all”

“All right, no funny business.”

Anita’s cold stare pierced Octavio to the core and he nodded. There were no words to be said as she walked away. He could swear he saw her laughing as she walked away, but he wasn’t certain. Ajay yawned and glanced at her phone. Octavio did the same, only feeling a little disappointed when he realized it was time to go.

They hugged once more before exchanging numbers and saying their goodbyes. The rest of the way home, Octavio was giddy. Ajay was back, but that’s when it finally hit him. His age-old crush on Ajay came back, and this time it was ten-fold. Octavio isn’t afraid to admit that he liked Ajay back in school. She was a sweet girl and his only real friend. But now that they’re older and he’s  _ afraid _ . Afraid of what, he couldn’t tell you, but it’s there.

All night they texted, and it brought a smile to his face every time he got a new notification from her. It made his heart race and he tried to calm it down. He read over every text twice before he sent them and worried when she didn’t respond. It felt like he was back in fourth grade again and he didn’t know what to do.

Ajay’s last text said she was going to sleep, and even though Octavio said he was as well, he knew damn well it was a lie. The night was still young and there were many things to be done. He crept over to his closet and dug through the back, pulling out a box filled with items that his mother would toss out if she knew they even ‘disgraced’ her house.

He put the bandana on the floor before pulling out his favorite crop top and cargo capris. He stared at the bottle of hair dye in the box before tossing it on the pile as well and stepping into his bathroom. Was he about to cut and dye his hair? Yes. Would his parents kill him for this? Oh definitely, but he was 19 and he could do whatever he damn well pleased.

It took a few moments of hopping around to ease his nerves and get to work. After he was done, he wound up sporting a decent looking faux hawk with lime green tips. It was oddly freeing, and he quickly changed into his outfit before sneaking out of his window.

The alleys were familiar as he made his way to a building affectionately called The Hideout. The music inside was loud enough that he could hear it outside before he made his way in. People were having the time of their lives, dancing with each other and watching others dance.

He pushed his way to where he knew The Ring would be. The Ring was just a roped off area in a corner where people can go in one by one and dance and sort of have a battle with each other. Usually, it consisted of breakdancing, but there were a few occasions people would shake it up and do something else.

The person in the middle was doing rather well, and when they stepped out, Octavio made his way into the circle. People cheered as he took center stage. Down here he was rather well known as Octane, the self-proclaimed king of the ring.

As he danced, he was blissfully unaware of the honey brown eyes watching him from the rope. Sweat dripped from his forehead when he was done, and man did he love the rush of adrenaline all the people watching gave him. People clapped, and someone stepped into the ring to challenge him.

She had a skull tank top on and checkered pants, usually he’d cringe at such a choice but she could pull it off. The mask she wore hid her identity from him, but he stepped back and let her go. He was fairly certain he’d win this battle, but once she started he knew he was screwed.

The stranger was a lot more flexible than he was and able to do the moves he did with a much better grace. People ‘ooh’ed and ‘ahh’ed at her dance and even Octavio couldn’t help but get pumped from her performance as well. He cheered her on and when she was done, the pseudo-announcer pulled them both into the center and grabbed both of their arms.

“Make some noise if you think Octane won this one!”

People cheered and clapped and the announcer grinned.

“Alright, got a good amount there, now let’s hear it for Lifeline!”

The small crowd went wild and it was clear who the winner was. Octavio bowed dramatically and high-fived Lifeline. She must have made a name for herself here the few weeks he was gone from here. As he was stepping out of the ring, she grabbed his wrist. Puzzled, he looked back at the woman. All she did was wink and wave before walking off into the crowd. What she said to him though bounced around before it hit him.

“Better luck next time Tavi.”

_ That was Ajay.  _

Of  _ course, _ it was Ajay.


End file.
